


Girl-Drink Drunk

by stodgysays



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: 90's Bar Scene, F/M, Flirting, New York City, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays





	Girl-Drink Drunk

Already pissed you couldn't party it up at McSorley's, you follow your friend, Jess, into King Cole Bar to meet some jerk guy. You order a beer despite the fact that this place has more of a Cognac vibe when an older gentleman sits beside you. "Fifth and 55th, please." 

He glances at you and smiles lightly. He's hot. Bend you over and spank you until you cum, hot. You give your best "fuck off" look trying to turn away before a coral-reddish drink appears in front of him. "Okay, what is that?!"  
He replies, "It contains vodka, lime and cherry preserves."  
"And dead unicorns? You are a girl-drink drunk!" You bellow only to get elbowed in the back by Jess. 

"Well, aren't you're an lovely enigma in a safety-pinned pleated skirt. Would you like a sip before I indulge?" Grabbing a swizzle straw off the bar, you place it in his drink and pout your lips around it. He raises an eyebrow when you make an very intentional obnoxious sucking sound.  
"Not horrible. Too sweet for my taste." Your stomach clenches when he lets out a deep chuckle, "No, I imagine it's not rock and roll enough for you. I'm Tim." You stare at his extended hand, stare up at the ceiling, then shake it. When he takes his first drink, you lean in and lick the sweetness off his mouth. "I like it better, now. Jess, laters. My new friend, Tim, and I are hitting the pub. Come on, Daddy. Let's get rock and roll trashed." 


End file.
